


it's me that changed

by fated_addiction



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), K-pop, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Angst, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25414225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fated_addiction/pseuds/fated_addiction
Summary: "You smell like champagne!"Jennie, Lisa, and the art of avoiding a mess.
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa
Comments: 8
Kudos: 100





	it's me that changed

-

they come home and jennie is really thankful they don’t worry about cameras.

“you smell like champagne!” jisoo announces to lisa. who just kind of stares at her dumbly. mostly because they all smell like champagne. jisoo grips the wall like a lifeline. everyone's a lightweight when the alcohol is cheap.

“you need to go to bed,” jennie intervenes. then rosé takes over. even pats jisoo over the head. they sleep on the same side. they decided last night, apparently. none of them have slept much since this comeback started. then lisa with her china trip and jennie with her really dumb injuries.

she waits until jisoo and rosé down the hall. seems like the responsible thing to do. and maybe she’s a little tipsy too. they ordered appetizers for dinner but were way too relieved to really celebrate and eat after ending their promotions. irene invited her to do dinner knowing that she’d say no; they’ll catch up later in the week, when there might be some time.

it seems a little selfish, but she wanted to keep it small. feels like forever since it’s been like this. you should learn to tell people you’ve missed them, rosé says in her head. the real one would say that too. jennie tries to ignore it. it’s easier to.

a door shuts though and jennie turns. lisa is leaning against the wall, staring at her. she looks tired. but then she smiles.

“it’s weird,” she says. “sometimes we don’t feel like idols.”

jennie snorts. “and more like a bunch of dumb girls? definitely.”

lisa laughs. “i guess this is the year to be weirdly reflective, you know? we’ve definitely had enough time for that.”

a familiar set of knots settle into jennie’s stomach. is this the first time they’ve been alone together since she’s been back? probably. it’s also the portion of the night where she feels guilty and doesn’t know why. or knows why, but would rather avoid it. take your pick. she certainly does.

but lisa loops an arm into hers. they guide each other down the hallway to their set of rooms. since she’s been back, jennie thinks, they haven’t really spent as much time together as they usually do. she tells herself that again as a reassurance. or maybe it’s a better excuse. it's been kind of hard to grapple with; lisa, it turns out, is way too steady of a presence in her life.

“we were supposed to be in paris this week,” she murmurs. pauses right outside lisa’s door and looks up at her. “remember? i had that thing and you had _your_ thing and i was going to take you to that restaurant. the one with the really weird bathroom setup because you wanted to get a selfie.”

“i just wanted the date.”

jennie groans. “there you go.”

“it’s true,” lisa says. there’s no insistence but there’s amusement. she's wearing this odd little smile, not quite a smile but more like a smirk. knots turn into butterflies and jennie hates every minute of it. “candlelight,” lisa goes on, “really expensive champagne – although the cheap one we got tonight was really weirdly good. but i was definitely looking forward to you and a dress.”

a confession: they tow the line. they both know they tow the line. it might just be why this is easier sometimes. it still makes jennie insane. because instead of thinking about a date in paris, she’s thinking about lisa and _her_ long legs, lisa and how _she_ moves, and why all of it makes her crazy.

see, she prefers to think of herself as someone who remains logical in the situation. in any situation, rather. force of habit, or something like that. lisa maintains her status as the one that gets through and jennie hates that, hates that she cannot control the flow of what lisa feels like for her. that might be the closest she’ll ever get to a real confession.

“does that actually work?” that’s the champagne talking, right there. jennie pushes through. “any of it?”

“any of what?”

and it’s out of jennie’s mouth before she can stop it: “your lines,” she says. “i know you tease me. i know i throw it right back, but –”

“you’re an idiot,” lisa says. never even hesitates. she might rolls her eyes, but she does punctuate everything else with a, “if that’s what _you_ think.”

suddenly, she is serious too. towers over jennie and _oh my god_ , how did she get this close to her. jennie feels the wall against her back. the floor is cold against the bottom of her feet and she feels her knees give a little as lisa hovers over her, watching her openly.

“i told you the first time,” lisa says too. touches jennie’s lip with her thumb. “when i'm serious about something, i'm really serious. you should know that too.”

either jennie is kissing the tips of lisa’s fingers or biting them. she listens to lisa’s breath hitch and her mind really does start to spin. how did we get here that fast, she thinks. or doesn’t. or tries to.

“i do know,” she replies. she's closer to lisa’s room not hers. jennie doesn’t run away but she also doesn’t like the unknown. “and i do take you seriously –”

lisa kisses her first.

not the first time, but the first moment since forever. jennie does relive all those moments too of her firsts as her mouth opens and she sighs right into the kiss. she tastes the champagne and then her own bemused, little laugh because this is so like her, she thinks. lisa is way too serious about these things.

but she’s also swept into the kiss. grins a little and bites back against lisa’s lip. thinks about saying something about not _thinking_ but then stops. it’s never just a kiss. and she will walk right into something she can’t stop.

just picture this: lisa’s fingers wring right through her hair, dragging against the back of her neck and the wall straightens against jennie’s back as lisa’s tongue dips down her mouth and presses into her own. the fabric of jennie’s sundress is pulling up against her thighs and lisa slips a leg between them, almost to pin her against the wall. they're really messy, she wants to say. pulls her fingers into lisa’s hair because her ears are ringing and she just can’t stop kissing her. she can’t even blame the cheap champagne from earlier.

actually taking lisa seriously is a little white lie. they both know it. because if she were to, this kiss wouldn’t be just a kiss. and they wouldn’t be in the middle of the hallway, making out so fiercely because lisa was in china too long and jennie likes to just focus on everything else. 

jennie just pushes herself back. hands on lisa’s arms. she's the one breathing heavily and hates it. she takes more than just a second to get it together and lisa does let her go. she pulls back and there’s breathing space, but she is still within some kind of reach. jennie doesn’t know why that makes her nervous or why she has to take another step back, closer to her room. her heart keeps racing though and she looks down, if only to look away. she doesn’t have to look at lisa to know she’s serious again.

jennie tucks her hair behind her ears. it’s a nervous habit. “remember, i don’t learn as fast as you,” she says.

(she could have just kept it to _i miss you_.)


End file.
